As a related technology, JP 4234749 B discloses a winding structure in a form of the distributed winding for a rotating electric machine. The winding structure includes windings in a form of normal winding in which a conducting wire is wound while both side surfaces are overlapping. The winding in each phase has portions in a crank shape at coil end portions, and the portions in the crank shape are arranged in proximity to each other in a widthwise direction. Moreover, the winding in each phase is wound across a plurality of slots of a stator iron core of the rotating electric machine.